Jeune,Belle et riche !
by myriiam
Summary: Je suis belle, riche enfin j'ai tous ce que je veux sauf une chose qui aurais cru que je la trouverais dans la petite ville de Forks ! je suis pas très forte pour les résumer mes venez lire quand même
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui le jour du départ , mes amis et moi partons dans une école privée dans une petite bourgade du nom de Forks, une idée de mon chère proviseur ,d'après ces mots je cite " vous allez découvrir comment vivent les jeunes de Forks .A oui j'ai oublié prévoyez des vêtements qui vous tiennent chaud",je doit avouer que cette dernière phrase m'a fait assez peur moi qui déteste le froid !

Moi c'est Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle bella. Je suis dans une école privée à Los Angeles . Ma mère est un juge réputé en Californie et mon père est un des plus grand avocat de l'état; comme vous avez pu le constater je ne manque pas d'argent je dirais même que je suis assez riche. Physiquement j'ai été gâté par la nature ,des longs cheveux bruns ondulés, une poitrine assez généreuse. Bref une bombe de 1m68.

Avant de montez dans le bus nous dit dans qu'elle famille nous irons une fois arrivé a Forks .

**-bon alors Swan,Weber et Crowley vous irez chez les Whitlock**

**-OK chef !répondons-nous en cœur en faisant le salut militaire**

**-hum..Newton et stanley , chez les Cullen !**

**-OH MY GOD ! m'exclamais-je en cœur avec angela. Les Cullen ..Cullen ? ou autre Cullen ?**

**-Combien connaissez vous de Cullen riche et célèbre ?**

**-OH MY GOD ! THE CULLEN !**

**-euh... c'est qui les Cullen ? demanda Tyler.**

**-tu sais Tyler, je t'aime bien tu es mon meilleur ami mais là franchement tu me déçois ! m'écriais-je .Comment t'expliquer ..?Cullen: grande famille hollywoodienne , mère architecte de renommée internationale, père brillant chirurgien, fille future grande styliste à seulement 17ans et le meilleur pour la fin son jumeau Edward Cullen le mannequin le plus réputé de sa génération ,une beauté fatale !**

**-merci Swan mais la biographie complète de la famille n'était pas indispensable. Donc je continue! Mallory et Yorkie chez les Hale enfin Cheney et Black vous irez chez les Denali . Maintenant chers élèves je vous souhaite un agréable voyage très enrichissant et tachez de faire honneur à notre lycée .Sur ce on se revois dans 3 mois .**

Nous montâmes dans le bus en direction de l'aéroport où nous prendrions l'avion jusqu'à Seattle. Là nos familles réspectives nous attendrons. Je suis trés impatiente d'arriver a Forks car j'avais un très bon pressentiment. Je sens que cette ville sera très très intéressante.


	2. Chapter 2

Après des heure de trajet qui m'ont parut comme des années, nous arrivons enfin a l'aéroport de Seattle à peine arrivées qu'on était déja a la recherche de nos "famille".

-Oh ! mais il est où ?! s'impatienta Tyler .

- ce ne serait pas lui là? dit angela

A ce moment là un garçons blond à la carrures d'ours ( plutôt mignon mais pas mon style ) apparut devant nous .

-Salut ! Je suis Emmett . Tu doit être Isabella Swan -en me serrant la main- .

- Juste Bella et eux c'est angela Weber et Tyler Crowley .-il leurs seras la main-

-OK ! Bah je pense que c'est 3 mois vont bien ce passait ! dit Emmett

-Hey ! Mike on est toujours pas venus te chercher ? demanda tyler

-Bah ! Non !

-Ah ! tu doit être Mike Newton.C'est mon pote edward qui doit venir te chercher t'inquiète il va pas tarder il est toujours un peu en retard .s'exclama emmett

A ce moment là,un apollon d'une taille mannequin vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu nuit moulant qui laisser deviné une musculature parfaite et d'un jeans simple ,fit son apparition. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille de couleur blond cuivrés et ... plein d'autres choses tout aussi magnifique et parfaitement à leurs places.

- Je suis désolé du retard . je m'appelle edward cullen . -dit il en serrent la main de Mike avec un sourire d'excuse -

Comme si t'avait besoin de te présenter !

-Oh ! c'est toi le mannequin le plus réputé de ta génération et la Beauté fatale ! Quoi me regarde pas comme sa c'est ta description de Bella .

OH MON DIEU ! tout la bande me regarde et je sens que je suis devenue rouge pivoine .

-hum.

voilà c'est tous ce que j'ai put dire ce qui a déclenché les rires de tous mes camarades et edward lui il est devenu je pense aussi rouge que moi ! je pense qu'on pourrait faire un jolie petit couple nous deux,attends ...bella qu'est ce que tu raconte tu viens d'avoir la honte de ta vie devant lui et tu t'imagine avec lui, mais tu déraille ma petite !

-Je pense qu'on devrait peut-être y allez ?

Que Dieux bénissent angela !

-Ok alors bella, angela et tyler vous montez avec moi .

Emmett pris mes bagage et tyler ceux d' Angela et nous partîmes en direction du parking . Arrivée devant les voiture nous dîmes au revoir à nos amis et partîmes en direction de chez emmett , celui-ci était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable je l'apprécie déjà beaucoup. Après un trajet de environ 1 heure, je ne sais plus, le temps est passé tellement vite avec emmett il est trop marrant ! Il a une très belle maison très bien décorer il nous a dis que c'est la mère d'Edward qu'il l'a fait , je n'imagine pas comment sa doit être chez le Cullen et la chambre d' Edward et son lit et ...

STOP BELLA !

Laisse edward tranquille OK ?! et occupe toi de comment tu t'habille pour la soirée de ce soir , Emmett a décider de faire une soirée en notre honneur pour qu'on apprenne a se connaitre tous , alors on va s'habiller chic et simple. Ma robe Roberto Cavalli ira très bien pour l'occasion, turquoise sans bretelles avec une petite boucle au niveau de la poitrine. elle en met plein la vue tout en restant sobre .J'espère que edward va apprécié .

BELLA ! J'ai dit stop ! tu doit arrêté de penser à lui . Oui c'est vrai il ne voudra jamais de moi faut pas rêvé !

Alors après ce débat avec moi même j'appliquai une légère touche de maquillage (eye liner, mascara et gloss au gout de fraise au cas où edward serait pris d'une pulsion accidentelle! hum hum je m'égare une fois de plus!), et passait mes doigts dans mes cheveux histoire de redonner du volume à mes boucles. Une foi prête et satisfaite du résultat, je sortis de la chambre pour rejoindre les autres . A peine sortis,que je me pris quelqu'un en pleine face !

-Oh ! je suis désolé

-Vous pouvais pas regardez ou vous allez merde à la fin !

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire que ce n'était pas que m'a faute,et qu'il fallait se calmer ,mais je suis rester figée... tétanisée quand j'ai vu qui c'était ! Edward Cullen ! Bravo bella tu pouvais pas mieux faire! Quoique...

- Hey mais la gueule d'ange elle va se calmer c'est bon c'était un accident ! Maintenant pousse toi de mon chemin

Ah ! fallait pas me chercher, et je continue mon chemin sans un seul regard pour lui .

-Hey Bella tes magnifique !

-Merci Emmett

-Mais c'est Bella elle est toujours magnifique vous allez le constatez vous verrez même au réveil on a l'impression quelle sort d'un magasine de mode !

-Comment tu sais sa tyler ? demanda Lauren

-Bah c'est ma meilleure et disons que je lui sert souvent de réveil !

- Ah OK !

La soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur j'ai fais connaissance avec Alice elle est vraiment sympa et un peut folle mais vraiment sympa pendant toute la soirée je sentait le regard pesant de edward sur moi !

- Bon je reviens ! m'écriai-je

- Tu vas ou ? demanda angela

-envie pressante !

- OK !

A la sorti des toilette un main m'attrapa le bras et m'attiras dans un pièce sombre ...

* * *

Merci Pour vos reviews il m'ont beaucoup encourager !


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis sincèrement désoler pour tout le temps que j'ai pris .Pardon Pardon Pardon encore des million de fois !**

**et merci Pour tout vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée !**

**je sais que ce chapitre est cour mais j'étais vraiment occupé cette semaine mais vous inquiéter pas le quatrième chapitre est en cour est seras plus long comme le reste de la fiction !!**

**Bon on va arrêter le Blabla voila le chapitre 3**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Ma journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Réveil dans un lit inconnu, rien d'étonnant pour moi , avec une une fille qui m'était encore inconnue , toujours rien d'étonnant. sa m'arrive très souvent, je rencontre une fille dans un bar, on va chez elle, et puis vous connaissez la suite ! Mais aujourd'hui j'ai du partir un peut plus tôt pour aller chercher les nouveaux venus à Forks à l'aéroport se Seattle. C'est dommage j'ai raté la meilleur parti : quand je dis a la fille " merci c'était génial et ne n'attend pas a ce que je t'appelle " et là elle me crie le "SALAUP" et moi je pars en rigolant. Pathétique ces filles !

Enfin pas toute il en a une qui n'avait pas l'air comme les autres "BELLA", parce que madame fait sa diva avec son prénom "non juste Bella !" ! D'abord elle fait sa timide devant moi ensuite elle me hurle dessus! Cette fille n'est pas normal je vous le dis moi ! elle ma carrément agressé Moi Edward Cullen !

Alors J'ai prévue de lui dire ses 4 vérités à la fin de la fête d'Emmett ! enfin j'espérais que sa ne prenne pas trop de temps parce que la Jessica Stanley commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système! pourquoi m'avoir fichu une fille pareil ! J'étais pas dupe et je voyais qu'elle me regardait avec ses yeux de merlans fris et qu'elle essayait, je dis bien essayait d'avoir son air aguicheur mais sa donnait plutôt l'air d'une grimace bizarre... Mais bon Mike, en revanche lui avait l'air sympa, pour ce qu'on avait discuté chez moi. Durant mon monologue intérieur, je remarque que Bella s'est levé pour aller aux toilettes . Il faut que je saute sur l'occasion pour avoir une petite mise au point avec elle !

_allez mec trouve une excuse pour te lever en toute discrétion!! cherche... cherche... ah sa y est trouvé!_

**-euh Alice tu veux boire quelque chose?**

**-ouais Edward sois gentil, pour une fois et apportes moi une bière. merci fit ma sœur avoir son sourire mesquin de lutin mal intentionné.**

Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine, et bifurque par la cage d'escaliers pour me retrouver dans la chambre d'Emmett la porte juste en face des toilettes du rez de chaussée! j'en suis sur qu'elle est passé par le couloir donc elle mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver au toilettes. et bingo j'avais raison je la vois arriver à l'autre bout du couloir dans sa robe turquoise totalement indécente qui mettait en valeur ses formes .. euh mec tu t'égares! dire tes 4 vérités tu te rappelles?!

Une fois qu'elle arrive à mon hauteur je l'attire dans la pièce.

**-oh putain !!! Edward t'es con de me foutre une trouille pareil ? et d'abord lâche moi tout de suite! si tu veux pas que tes parties génitales soit le déjeuner de demain!**

**- tout doux la miss Swan on se calme! d'où tu te permets de me parler comme ça? d'abord tu me rentres dedans, ensuite tu m'agresses, et maintenant tu veux faire un barbecue avec mes parties génitales! sa fait beaucoup pour une personne aussi insignifiante que toi! parce que oui si tu m'avais laisser parler c'est que je suis venu te dire! que t'arrêtes de monter sur tes grands chevaux et que tu comprennes que à moi on me la fait pas sinon...**

**- Sinon quoi Edward? Je ne suis pas comme les autre filles a qui tu sors ton petit sourire en coin et qui se jettent a tes pieds !**

Elle était rouge de colère ! à ce moment là j'ai su que j'avais gagné. en fait Bella était comme toutes les autres filles, elles cèdent toutes à Edward Cullen tôt ou tard !

**-Tu te jetteras a mes pieds comme elles l'ont toutes faits avant toi Swan !**

**- Et bien très cher je vois que tu ne me connais pas . Nan tu ne me connais vraiment pas Edward !**

**-Tu cèderas Swan je suis prêt à le parier .**

**- Un pari ?**

**-tu prends le pari ?**

**-Ouep .**

Je lui tendis une main qu'elle pris avec hésitation .

-à plus tard Swan . Lui susurrais-je dans le coin de l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. son corps tout entier frissonna, ce qui me confirma l'effet voulu. En effet Bella ne résistera pas bien longtemps pensai-je avant de sortir de la pièce le sourire au lèvres.

* * *

**Alors comment vous le trouvez ? **

**Et Ouii je Saii c'est Edward qui l'attire mais bon il fallait bien ce mettre dans la sauce !**

**Perso je le trouve pas géniale ce chapitre mais maintenant que le jeu a commençais j'ai beaucoup plus d'inspiration !**

**Laisser vos impression !**


	4. Chapter 4

POV Bella

Wow ! Edward m'avait choqué là ! Oui c'est sa choquée, sa ne peut être que sa et moi pourquoi j'ai accepter ce pari débile ! Non mais franchement je suis débile ou quoi je sais que je vais céder !

Non Bella tu ne vas pas céder tu est forte et aucun homme même pas Edward Cullen ne peut avoir un impact sur toi !

_Si Edward Cullen lui il peut! N'ai je pas raison ?_

_Non c'est faut d'accord !_

Fichue conscience je n'allait pas céder à Edward et je le sais ! Ce n'était qu'un petit salop prétentieux , qui as tout ce qu'il veut et bien cette fois il sera déçu parce que il ne m'aura pas moi et sa sera lui qui me mangera dans la main très bientôt !

Après la fête tous les invités sont rentrés à leur maison respective. Je partis faire ma toilette et me mettre en nuisette avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Emmett , Tyler et Angela .

Je tomba très vite dans les bras Morphée .

OoOoOoO

Aujourd'hui premier jour de cours dans notre nouveau lycée. Le réveil hurle à 7 heures , enfin réveil c'est trop dit, je dirais plutôt Tyler débarque dans la chambre en criant «réveille toi la marmotte».

-Dégage Tyler ! Dis-je encore endormi.

-A une condition que tu file dans la salle de bain toute suite !

-OK ! Cédais-je en me levant. Mais n'empêche que tu dégages quand même!

Une fois que Tyler fût parti réveiller Angela, moi je pars prendre une bonne douche !

Après ma douche je sortis récupérer l'uniforme que le lycée a passé à Emmett pour nous. Il était pas mal enfin il le sera quand je l'aurais transformé à la façon «Bella» ! Après avoir enfilé mon uniforme c'est-à-dire, jupe courte grise et un petit haut blanc et la cravate détachée grise et ma paire de talons vernie noire sur un collant voile noire, je pars rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner .

-Coucou Bella ! Comment sa va ? Dis Emmett entrain de manger sa crêpe

-Sa va, mieux que je l'aurais imaginé!

-Prête pour ton premier jour au lycée de Forks ?

-mouais !

-Salut ! La compagnie ! Interviens Tyler en me volant mon pancakes !

-Hey va t'en servir toi même ?

-mais c'est plus marrant de prendre dans ton assiette !

Le petit déjeuner continua dans la bonne humeur. Angela nous rejoignis un peu plus tard, toujours du mal à se réveiller! A la fin du petit déjeuner tout le monde pris la direction du garage pour prendre la Jeep d'Emmett .

Après 5 minutes de voitures nous rejoignîmes les autres sur le parking . Angela et moi partîmes tout de suite en direction des filles et les garçons eux sont partis de leur côté .

-Alors Jessica sa fait quoi de vivre dans la même maison que Edward ? Demanda Angela

-Hey je vous signales que moi aussi j'habite avec lui ! Riposta Alice

-Mais c'est pas la même t'es sa sœur ! Répondit Lauren suivit de notre acquiescement à toutes.

-De toute les façons, je ne sais pas vous lui trouver quoi à mon frère ! Marmonna Alice

-je me pose la même question Alice sauf que moi c'est pas mon frère ! Dis je

-Wow! Bella Swan aurait pris un immense coup de la part d'Emmett sur la tête? Ou aurait tu subis des maltraitances de sa part?...Ou... ou

-Ou rien du tout Angela!!!! Et d'ailleurs Emmett ne ferait jamais une chose pareil!

-Mais Bella il y à peine quelque jour tu fantasmais sur lui ?!

-Les gens changent d'avis Jessica comme on dit « tout change et seul les imbéciles ne changent pas »!

-Et qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Alice avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Bah je sais pas ! Et arrête de me sourire comme sa, il n'y a rien à savoir!

On pris nos emplois du temps à l'accueil et je suis partis. En cours, j'avais cours d'anglais avec Alice et Angela , manque de chance je suis aussi dans la classe d' Edward mais coup de chance ou de malchance à coté de Tanya . Sauvé du diable mais pas de l'enfer ! Je continues mon chemin et passe devant Edward sans un regard pour lui. Je le sens me regarder avec envie ce qui me fait jubiler !

_Sa ne fait que commencer mon petit Adonis .._

Assise a écouter le prof d'anglais d'une oreille et Tanya de l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir a quel point cette fille est ennuyeuse, une vrai commère ! Elle s'entendrait très bien avec Jessica pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Je vous le jures, déprimante !

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

Merde qui ose m'envoyer un message maintenant ! Tien jamais vu ce numéro .

«Hum..tu ma l'air très pensive à quoi tu penses ? E.»

Je lancai un regard à Edward, il avait son sourire en coin made in «Edward»,à quoi je pensais ? J'en savais rien ! Mais j'avais envie de jouer et voilà je souris bêtement .

« Je m'ennuies à mourir ! Mais je ne crois pas

que tu saches quoi faire pour me satisfaire !

B. »

Enfin un peu d'ambiance dans ce vieux cours ! Je souriais comme une idiote pendant que je pensais à Edward. Je dois dire que ce petit jeu avec lui ne me déplaisais pas du tout. C'est Tanya qui me sortis de mes pensées .

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris comme sa ?

-Oh juste comme sa. Je repenses à des choses.

-Quelles choses ? Hum... Bella Swan tu nous caches des choses ? C'est très vilain de mentir!

-Et toi on t'as jamais appris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?

Sa curiosité commencer vraiment a m'énerver ! Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour la mettre à sa place . Réfléchie ,allez Bella tu peut être une peste quand tu veux !

-Mais si tu veux savoir, c'est juste que j'aime bien voir tout les garçons me regarder et en même temps je les comprend, c'est pas comme si ils avaient des belles filles à Forks . Dis-je avec mon plus grand sourire. _Et tiens dans tes dents, fouine!_

Elle tourna vivement sa tête et deviens toute rouge . Enfin retournons à nos fameux moutons ,je jettes un regard à mon portable, un nouveau message .

« Dis à la prof que ta un mal de crâne

T'inquiète je m'occupe du reste

E. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais le faire ou pas ,mais c'était assez tentant de me retrouver le reste de l'heur en sa compagnie. Enfin disons qu'aujourd'hui dans son uniforme Edward était très hot ! Sa lui donnait un air de garçon sage ,une gueule d'ange qui était tout sauf un ange ! Mais j'allais y aller et lui montrer que j'étais plus forte que lui!

Pfff .. Souhaiter moi bonne chance comment j'allais réussir ça moi !

_Ben oui c'est très beau les sermons féministes mais tu vaut pas un clou face à cette tête, et ses yeux, et ses cheveux, et ...STOP!!_

C'est bon on a compris!

-Excusez moi Madame, puis je me rendre à l'infirmerie? Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien . Dis avec une voie rauque.

Wow, trop forte! En même temps c'est pas la première fois que je le fais mais j'aime bien réussir mes coups!

-Oui Bien sûr vous pouvez y allez .

Elle avait dis sa d'une voix tellement rassurante que je me sentis un peu coupable jusqu'à ce que j'entendis Edward lui demander si il pouvait m'accompagner.

-Bien sûr Edward !

Il lui fit son sourire Made in « Edward » , et la prof deviens toute rouge. Elle détourna le regard, sûrement pour éliminer les pensées pas très catholiques qu'elle devait avoir. J'arrive pas à y croire il faisait le même effet au prof et en plus il l'utilisait sa à son avantage! Roh le salop! Je me levais et le suivis hors de la salle dès qu'on fut sortis, il prît ma main et m'entrainas dans les vestiaires du gymnase du lycée . Il me bloqua entre le mur et lui .

-Très fort tout à l'heure avec la prof très bonne comédienne , je suis sure que tu a déjà fait ça des tonnes de fois, je me trompes ?

-Non je l'ai fais plusieurs fois et j'en suis sûr que toi aussi . Edward toi et moi savons pourquoi on n'est là alors finissons en maintenant ?

Il sourit et commença à m'embrasser tout doucement. Ces lèvres étaient comme je l'avait deviné PARFAITES! Ce baiser n'était pas tendre mais pas brusque comme si on avait attendu sa pendant des mois . On continua de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on ai besoin de reprendre notre souffle . On se fixa pendant un instant et je me perdis dans c'est yeux émeraudes . Mais juste une seconde!

-Alors?

-Rien du tout Edward! Toujours aucun effet, alors avoue toi vaincu!

-Han Han pas si vite Bella, j'avais pas terminé, dit il avec son sourire en coin qui laissait transparaitre beaucoup de malice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis affreusement désolé du retard je voulais le postez mercredi mais je n'était toujours pas remise de mes émotions avec New moon !Enfaite vous l'avait regarder ? Enfin bref et après j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et je devais attendre que ma cousine me le corrige j'ai jamais étais vraiment bonne en français enfin sa se voit , non ? Enfin bref j'ai essayer de faire long mais sa pas réussi désolé ! Je sais je suis tout temps désolé Bon Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Enfin J'allais pouvoir en finir avec cette frustration ,c'est dingue cette fille allait me rendre fou quand je l'ai vu descendre de la Jeep d'Emmett j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui sauté dessus ! Mais encore pire je voulais aussi lui faire ravaler ses airs de fille sur d'elle !

J'étais avec elle dans les vestiaires du gymnase en train de l'embrasser quand elle me regarda fixement je crois qu'elle va céder mais je dois en avoir le cœur net.

**-Alors?**

**-Rien du tout Edward! Toujours aucun effet, alors avoues toi vaincu!**

**Alors sa jamais ! T'inquiète pas Bella j'ai d'autres cartes à jouer .**

**-Han Han pas si vite Bella, j'avais pas terminé**

J'allais l'embrasser une nouvelle fois quand elle esquiva mes lèvres et me susurra a l'oreille « moi j'en ai terminé avec toi Edward » et elle sorti d'une gymnase . Moi qui croyais que la frustration allais enfin finir !

_Bah tu t'es trompé Cullen , Isabella Swan n'a pas fini de jouer avec toi j'en suis sure !_

Sa j'avais deviné !

_C'est normal si je l'ais deviné toi aussi ! Mais revenons en à nos moutons_

Je ne sais pas comment j'allais faire avec elle

_tu devrais peut-être demander à Alice ?_

Oui Bonne idée! merci subconscient

_Oh mais merci à toi_ ( nda: Je crois que le petit Eddy devient Fou ! Mdr )

Pff ..Donc je pris la direction de mon prochain cour avec la ferme intention de parler de tout sa avec Alice au déjeuner . La matinée me parut longue. A la fin de mon cours d'histoire je file chercher Alice à son cours de sport.

**-Hey Edward Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Depuis quand un grand frère n'as pas le droit d'aller chercher sa petite sœur adorée à la fin de son cours ?**

**-Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur! On est née en même temps.**

**-Non je suis née 3 minutes avant toi ! Enfin bref je suis venu te parler d'un problème**

**-OK ! On va s'assoir sur un banc dans la cour ?**

**-Ouais**

Une fois assis ,je ne savais pas par où commencer et j'avais un peu peur de ce que Alice allais me répondre

_Allez Cullen Lance toi c'est ta sœur !_

-Bon Edward lance toi je suis ta sœur . dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait encourageant

Je me mis a rigoler. Alice parlais comme mon subconscient ! Quand je repris mes esprits je lui lança regard puis baissa mes yeux vers mes chaussures et respira un bon coup .Et me décidait enfin à parler.

**-C'est ...Bella !**

**-Oui continue quoi Bella ?**

**-Elle me frustre ! D'habitude toute les filles me courent après et font tout pour sortir avec moi enfin voilà tu comprend ?**

**-Oui et Bella elle ne veut pas de toi et sa vexe ton ego ?**

**-Il n'y a pas que mon ego Alice je sais pas ce qui se passe, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je te parle !Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

**-Non pour rien !** _(nda:J'en suis sur que vous savez pour quoi !)_Alors explique moi tout en détails. Comment sa c'est passé?

Je commençai a lui expliquer la scène où elle m'a carrément agressé à la sortie de sa chambre -quand elle m'est rentrée dedans- et ce qui c'est passé pendant la fête et le sentiment que j'ai ressentie quand elle est sortis de la Jeep

**-C'était quoi précisément ce sentiment ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Alice mais une chose est sur c'est que d'abord j'ai voulu la sauter**

**-Évite ce langage avec moi Edward !**

**-Désolé et après j'ai voulu lui faire ravaler ses airs de fille sage et gentille !**

**-OK continue...**

Je lui expliquai le cour d'anglais,les messages et ce qui s'est passé par la suite dans les vestiaires du gymnase et aussi comment elle m'avait laissé en plan tout seul avec ma frustration personnel .

**-Hum Edward je crois comprendre ce qui t'arrive mais...**

**-Bah alors dis moi au lieu de tourner autour du pot !**

**-Mais cher grand frère tu dois le découvrir tous seul.**

**-Alice si je pouvais le faire moi même je ne te l'aurais pas demandé !**

**-Je sais mais tu me remercieras après.**

**-Ouais c'est sa !**

**-Bon on devrait peut-être aller à la cafèt' les autres vont nous chercher.**

**-Mais ...**

Elle étais déjà parti voilà , deux fois dans la journée que je me retrouve seul en plan , et tous sa à cause de Bella cette fille me rendait dingue ! Et le pire dans tout sa, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! J'aurais très bien pu passer à une autre fille et puis c'est bon plouf plus de Bella Swan mais non ! J'ignore pourquoi je ne peux pas. Bella me fascinait, elle est tout ce que un homme peut rêver et détester en même temps.

Elle est tellement sure d'elle que je sais déjà d'avance que je vais perdre ce fichu pari et que je n'aurais pas Isabella Swan . Moi Edward Cullen je n'aurais pas cette jolie brune aux yeux marrons . Je doit m'avouer vaincu mais pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Pourquoi j'ai cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dis de continuer ? Devrais-je continuer ? Est ce que sa en valait la peine?Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit . Mais mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre .

Arrivé dans la cafétéria, je pris ce que j'avais à prendre et partis rejoindre les autres. Ils avaient réunis deux tables. Pratiquement toute la cafèt' les regardaient . En plus, l'arrivée des nouveaux faisaient beaucoup parler. Bella était assise entre Alice et Angela . Elle m'énerve de plus en plus que je la vois ; je ne peut pas la laissé gagner . Après avoir lancé un regard haineux à Bella je prends place a coté de Jasper .

**-Hey Eddy c'est maintenant que t'arrive ?**

**-Oui c'est maintenant que j'arrive et c'est Edward pas Eddy Tanya ! **Répondis-je sur un ton mi lasse mi énervé

**-Hé Edward t'as pas l'air bien . Tu es sur que sa va ?**

A vrai dire je n'en sais rien . Je vais bien ou pas sa il faudrait le demander à Alice! oui très bonne réponse, faudrait le demander à Alice

**-Je sais pas Emmett tu devrais demander à Alice**

**-Hein pourquoi Al..**

**-Laisse tomber Emmett sa lui passera ! **Le coupa Alice, avec un grand sourire rayonnant

**-Ouais vous inquiétez pas je vais bien.**

**-OK**

Le déjeunez continua comme il avait commencé: Joyeusement . Mais je sentais Bella me jeter quelques regards , des regards inquiets, je crois ? Pourquoi était-elle inquiète ? Je dois me faire des idées . Quand je vous dis que cette fille va me rendre taré ! Si je ne suis pas déjà!

Après le déjeuner ,je m'apprête à partir pour mon cour de biologie avancé. ça a toujours étonné les autres que je prennes cette option. Pour eux je suis le Edward qui pense qu'au sexe , à part Alice personne ne me connaissais vraiment . Alors que je me levais ,Bella se leva aussi.

**-Moi aussi Je vais vous laisser je dois aller en biologie**

**-Alors toi aussi t'es une intello ?!**

**-Il n'y a aucun mal à avoir un cerveau qui fonctionne correctement Tanya !**

Sur ce, elle quitta la table et je fis de même . J'ai décidé de ne pas gâché ma journée et de ne plus pensé à Bella !

_C'est pas ce que tu est en train de faire là ?_

Saleté de subconscient sa t'arrive jamais de te taire ?

_Moi qui te croyais intelligent ! _

Mais pourrais tu te taire tout simplement ?! Surtout si c'est pour dire n'importe quoi!

Bref passons .. pendant que je « discutais » avec mon subconscient je sentis une magnifique odeur de frésia, et je vis que Bella était assise à côté de moi. Sans un regard pour moi, elle sortis ses affaires et commença a gribouiller sur son cahier . J'avais envie de lui parler, de lui dire d'arrêter de me torturer, que j'arrêtais tout et quel avait gagné mais aucun son ne sortais de ma bouche je me contenta de la fixer.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cullen ? Tu t'es toujours pas remis de tes émotions ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir frustré ou peut-être énervé tout à l'heure ? Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.**

Elle avait un sourire qui disait tout le contraire . C'est une vrai peste cette fille je vous le jure . Maintenant la haine avait pris le dessus sur tout les sentiments inconnus que j'avais et je dois avouer que mon petit coté joueur était présent aussi .

**-Arrête Swan? tu ne m'as pas du tout frustré et encore moins énervé. Pourquoi m'énerverais-je pour toi d'abord ? C'est juste que je suis fatigué et que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos si tu vois ce que je veut dire... Et puis partir comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, c'était tellement futile. Tu savais que tu allais craquer alors tu as fuis c'est très simple ! Mais si tu veux on peut régler ce problème. Hum disons... ce soir ?**

**-Bien essayer mais sa ne marchera pas comme sa !**

**-qu'est ce qui ne marchera pas ? Si je dis sa Swan, c'est pour toi ! Si tu veux continuer et perdre c'est ton choix !**

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ?**

**Mettez un review svp ?**

**Et dites moi comment vous avez trouvez New moon .**

**X.O.X.O**


	6. Chapter 6

POV Bella

Deux semaines, deux putain de semaine que Cullen me faisait chier avec ses plans à la con pour m'avoir mais franchement ça m'énerve au plus haut point et ça les autres l'ont aussi remarqué.

Cette situation fait beaucoup rire Alice et Emmett, lui n'arrêter pas de ce foutre de moi qui lui contrairement à Alice avait totalement confiance en les plans de Cullen. Oh ! Et il y a aussi les «Jalouses» Jessica et Tanya, mais j'y fais pas vraiment attention Jessica est mon «amie» et malgré le coté Obsédé par Cullen de Tanya, elle était sympa.

Ca faisait même pas un mois que nous étions à Forks que nous formions déjà « LA BANDE » du lycée. C'était presque ironique comment on avait pris place dans ce lycée surtout les filles auprès des garçons, ça fait deux semaines que je suis là et j'ai eu quelques joueurs de l'équipe de foot, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plus à Cullen, ça m'avait bien fait rire d'ailleurs il n'a pas compris pourquoi un autre et pas lui. En effet j'avais, presque et avec beaucoup de difficultés, céder à Cullen mais voir son sourire satisfait, tout content ça m'a énervé et je voulais continuer à jouer. Mon comportement surprend un peu mes amis de Los Angeles, ils se demandaient tous pourquoi je ne cédais pas tout de suite parce que d'après eux j'allais céder ; il n'y a que Jacob, Tyler et Angela qui eux me connaissaient vraiment et savent un peu près tout de l'histoire avec Cullen.

Enfin Bref, sinon la collocation avec Emmett se passe très bien. Franchement, je l'adore il est marrant et gentil même si il aime nous charrier il n'est pas lourd, son seul défaut c'est d'être le meilleur ami de Cullen pfff… Revenons en à Emmett, lui et Tyler ce sont trouvés plusieurs points communs et sont devenus aussi ami qu'Alice et moi. Même si je m'entends avec tous les « Forksien », je m'entends plus avec Alice, elle a ce brin de folie qui fait qu'on l'adore. Alors c'est temps si, le nouveau jeu de Tyler et Emmett c'est de nous réveiller, Angela et moi, et jamais en douceur : soit avec des seaux d'eau ou taper sur des casseroles et encore plein de trucs pour nous embêter.

Demain, on va tous chez Alice pour une soirée Hollywoodienne. Quand elle nous a annoncé ça, on a tous exploser de rire, sacrée Alice. Donc, je me retrouve dans la voiture de Cullen… oui vous avez bien lu ! Cullen il a fait l'erreur de dire à sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas encore acheté ses vêtements pour demain, juste après que je le lui dise, donc Alice m'a mis de force dans la voiture de Cullen. Ca fait déjà 5 bonnes minutes qu'on est en route et il n'a toujours pas parlé, n'y fait de tentative pour mettre sa main sur ma cuisse, rien du tout même pas un regard, c'est louche tout ça !

-Hey ! Cullen ça va pas ?

-Oh ! Tu te réveilles enfin, j'ai cru que t'allais continuait à me mater jusqu'à Seattle !

Oh zut, j'ai du le regarder quand j'étais dans mes pensées ! Merde, maintenant il va croire … Attend il a dit Seattle ?!

-Attends Cullen ! T'as dit Seattle ?

-Bah Ouais, il n'a jamais rien à Port Angeles ! Et puis tu pourras passer du temps avec l'homme de tous tes fantasmes.

-Cullen, c'est un kidnapping ! Ramènes moi à Forks ! Je ne veux pas passer plus de 1 heure avec toi !

-Nan ! Swan ! Allé on va bien s'amuser et faire des choses sur la banquette arrière ?

-Mais t'es un malade ma parole ! Jamais je ne baiserai avec toi, t'as compris ?

-Qui a parlé de baiser ? On peut faire autre chose.

-On ne fera rien toi et moi. Cullen tu vas perdre ce pari et ça sera fini pour ta réputation de Don Juan ! Jamais je ne cèderais ! Comprends enfin que toutes les filles ne sont pas à tes pieds et que…

Il m'interrompit en mettant son index sur mes lèvres pour que je me taise, ce contact me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Tu parles vraiment trop Isabella ! Et puis, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller avec moi à Seattle ? Ta peur de passer le reste de la journée avec moi ? Tu sais que tu vas céder mais c'est de ta faute quand je t'ai gentiment proposé de tout arrêter tu as refusé ! Tu t'en rappelles plus ?

OoOoOoOoO

FLASHBACK : (POV Bella)

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cullen ? Tu t'es toujours pas remis de tes émotions ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de t'avoir frustré ou peut-être énervé tout à l'heure ? Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.

-Arrête Swan? Tu ne m'as pas du tout frustré et encore moins énervé. Pourquoi m'énerverais-je pour toi d'abord ? C'est juste que je suis fatigué et que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et puis partir comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, c'était tellement futile. Tu savais que tu allais craquer alors tu as fuis, c'est très simple ! Mais si tu veux, on peut régler ce problème. Hum disons... ce soir ?

-Bien essayé mais ça ne marchera pas comme ça !

-Qu'est ce qui ne marchera pas ? Si je dis ça Swan, c'est pour toi ! Si tu veux continuer et perdre c'est ton choix !

-Pourquoi es tu si sûre de toi ?

-C'est simplement parce que je suis irrésistible !

Pff … Pathétique il m'énerve quand il fait ce sourire, mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau Pff... Ca recommence ! Sauf que là Edward m'exaspère !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi irrésistible, Hein ? Parce que là je vois vraiment pas !

_Tu es sûre Bella ? Vraiment sûre ?_

-Tu vois vraiment pas ?

-Oui

Il commença à sourire, Wow, un de ses plus beaux sourires ! Je me sens rougir jusqu'aux racines des cheveux.

-Bah ! Déjà mon sourire, mais ça tu l'as remarqué

-Si tu le dit …

-Mes doigts, je suis très agile de mes doigts.

Il avait dit ça en faisant monter ses doigts tout le long de ma cuisse gauche. Plus il monte, plus ma respiration devient de moins en moins stable et il le sens, ça le fait sourire. Reprend toi Bella tu peux le faire ! J'inspire un grand coup.

-C'est bon c'est fini ?

-Non mais je te les montrerais au fur et à mesure de ton séjour, vu que j'imagine que tu ne vas pas abandonner ?

Il avait finit sa phrase avec une pointe de déception ? Je dois devenir folle! (nda : Bah t'es pas la seule)

-Et bien non, je ne vais pas abandonner, tu as bien vu.

-OK ! Bah tu vas perdre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

OoOoOoOoOo

Fin du FLASHBACK

-Si je m'en rappelle très bien même !

- Alors en route pour Seattle ! Vu qu'on va passer la journée ensemble, nous devrions essayer de ne pas s'entretuer ? Tu ne crois pas ?

-Je suis d'accord !

Il commença à sourire, il lui en faut peu à lui pour le rendre heureux !

-C'est la première fois depuis que je te connais que tu es d'accord avec moi !

-Ouais, bah, t'y habitue pas !

-T'inquiète après la journée que tu vas passer avec moi, tu seras à mes pieds.

- Laisse-moi rire Cullen

-Passons … Parle moi de toi Isabella

-Déjà appelles moi Bella et que veux tu savoir ?

-Tout !

-Mais je ne sais pas, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-J'ai une idée et si je te posais des questions et toi tu y réponds ?

-OK ! Mais moi aussi je te pose des questions ?

-C'est parti !

Il était tout content, il ressemblait à un gosse devant un magasin de bonbons ! Il était mignon comme ça. Je sens que je vais pas passer une si mal après midi que ça, si Cullen reste comme sa ! Et puis j'allais pouvoir apprendre des trucs sur Cullen.

-Alors ! Combien de copains Bella Swan a t-elle eu ?

-Quand tu dis copain, tu parles de vrais copains ?

-Oui pas de partenaires d'une nuit

-Alors euh …

-On dirait qu'il y en a beaucoup

-Non, enfaite il en a presque pas, juste un.

-OK

Il semblait réfléchir, il y eu quelque seconde de silence puis je le brisai

-Et toi ?

-Hein !?

Il venait de se réveiller. Comme si il était plus là avec moi qu'il venait de revenir.

-Et toi, combien de copines as tu eu ?

-Zéro ! Personne.

Quoi ? Personne ! Même moi j'en ai eu, lui zéro j'étais sur le cul !

-Personne ! Personne a su prendre ton cœur ?

-Une en faite !

-Et ?

-Et je suis encore avec elle. C'est la femme de ma vie ! Elle m'aime autant que je l'aime si ce n'est plus. J'adore son sourire, ses yeux, sa douceur. Plein d'autres choses !

Il l'aime vraiment ! Je suis choquée qu'il parle d'elle avec tellement d'amour, puis il parlait et ses yeux s'illuminaient. Il l'aime vraiment, cette pensée me fit un pincement aux cœur mais je n'y fis pas attention. Mais s'il l'aime à ce point là pourquoi il l'a trompe ?

-Edward Cullen ! Comment tu peux faire ça à cette fille ?! Elle t'aime et toi tu vas voir des filles à droite et à gauche ! Tu n'es qu'un porc ! Tu vois c'est pour ça que je ne ferais rien avec toi Cullen ! Tu me dégoutes !

J'étais énervée maintenant ! J'avais de la peine pour cette pauvre fille à qui il faisait cocu tous les soirs.

- Calme-toi Swan, elle est au courant de ce que je fais.

Quoi ?! Mais elle est timbrée cette fille ma parole pourquoi elle reste avec lui ?

-Hein ?!

-Bah en faite elle n'adhère pas vraiment tous ça, mais elle peut rien faire pour ça. Puis si ça ne l'a gène pas, pourquoi arrêter ?

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu es avec elle ?

-Depuis ma naissance.

Quoi ? J'y comprends rien ! Il cherche à m'embrouiller ou quoi ? La seule personne que je connaisse et qu'il le connait depuis très longtemps c'est Alice ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il est amoureux de sa sœur ?!

-Tu es amoureux d'Alice ?!

Il explose de rire ! Plier en deux ! Mais qu'est ce qui y a de marrant ?

-Non …je …. ne ….suis …..pas … amoureux de … ma sœur

il continua de rigoler, me laissant perdu.

-Bella sérieusement, J'aime Alice mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

-Mais de qui alors ? Ton père ? Tu sais Edward, c'est pas grave si tu es gay je ne dirais rien mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais tous ça avec les filles ? Si c'est pour cacher aux autres tu réussis très bien. Mais j'en suis sûre que si …

-Stop Bella, je ne suis pas gay ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de mon père ! Je vais te dire qui est la femme qui a pris mon cœur … C'est ma mère ! Je l'aime vraiment. Mais je ne suis amoureux de personne, arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit ! N'empêche, c'était hilarant la tête que t'as fait !

-Tu m'as bien eu ! C'est vrai. Ca t'amuses de me faire réfléchir pendant je ne sais pas combien de minutes pour rien ?!

-Mais pourquoi voulais-tu tant le savoir ?

-Comme ça

-Serais tu jalouse ? Par hasard…

-Quoi non .. euh .. bien sure … que non . Bégayai-je

-Calme, c'est bon laisse tomber.

Et le trajet continua sur des questions. J'appris que Edward faisait du piano depuis l'âge de 6 ans, que sa famille s'est installée à Forks pour avoir un semblant de vie normale, qu'il était très proche d'Alice et qu'il adore la musique classique mais aime aussi les musiques de notre génération. Il avait mis comme musique de fond dans la voiture l'album de Muse, il m'a fait beaucoup rire à chanter. Puis on a continué de parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Au bout d'une heure je crois, vu à la vitesse avec laquelle Edward conduit, nous sommes arrivés à Seattle. C'est une belle ville et plus vivante que Forks ! Edward partit en direction du centre commercial. On partit d'abord dans les magasins d'homme je l'aidai à trouver un costume digne d'une star de cinéma. C'est pas facile croyez moi !

-Allez Cullen essaye le au moins !

-Non je ne l'essayerai pas, il est laid !

-Non il est très classe tu ressembleras vraiment à une star

-Mais on sera chez moi … Puis si c'est pour ressembler à un pingouin...

-OK

Et je retournai à la recherche d'un autre costume, mais ne trouvai rien de spécial. Je partis alors retrouver Edward, ce que je vis ne m'étonna pas il était en train de se faire draguer par une vendeuse. J'hésitais à partir le rejoindre ou à le laisser avec elle, puis je choisis la deuxième solution, je fis mine de chercher un costume puis je sentis des bras encercler ma taille.

-C'est bon Chérie on peut y aller ?

-Hein !? Tu fous quoi la ? Murmurai-je

-Oh ! Tu n'as rien trouvé, ce n'est pas grave, on va dans un autre magasin

Puis il prit ma mains et partit en direction de la sortie sans un regard pour la vendeuse qui elle me lança un regard interdit. Arrivé devant un autre magasin il lâcha ma main. Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus de l'avoir si proche de moi.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Merci Bella

-De rien mais j'ai rien fait

-Si, cette fille c'était un vrai peau de colle !

-Arrête Cullen tu lui sortais ton plus beau sourire pour l'éblouir comme avec toutes les filles !

-J'ai rien fait pour l'éblouir mais en même temps je l'a comprend un beau gosse comme moi c'est normal qu'elle craque comme les autres et toi incluse sauf que tu es un peu plus résistante mais ça ne serai tardé.

Non mais il est sérieux en plus ! Il croit que c'est en agissant comme ça qu'il m'aura mais il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! Non mais haut ! Et puis quoi encore ? Comment peut-il m'associer à toutes ces filles ! Rien que pour ça tu vas le payer Cullen, cette journée tu vas tellement souffrir que tu vas en devenir fou : opération Bella séduction …

-C'est ça Cullen … Bon on n'y va j'aimerais bien choisir ma robe moi aussi !!!


	7. Annonce !

Coucou Les Fille !

Désoler ce n'est pas un Chapitre (ouais je sais moi aussi j'aime pas quand on me fait sa)

Je sais que sa fait longtemps que je n'est pas poster mais mon ordi ne marché plus . J'ai du l'emmener en réparations et je l'ai récupérer que mercredi. Et avec la poisse que j'ai, quand ils l'ont réparer ils ont dut tout enlevait ! Donc je n'ai plus le début du chapitre 7 , mais pas de panique j'y travaille mais c'est dur avec les cours et tout .Bref donc je vais tout faire pour postez le chapitre 7 avant la fin de la semaine !

PS : Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes

Aaah oui j'aillais oublier BONNE ANNEE !!

Biisouw


	8. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Enfin le new chapitre je sais **! **Je suis impardonnable ! Bon je vais pas faire un long BlaBla je sa que vous voulez lire et puis on se retrouve en bas de la page ! Et Vraiment merci pour vos review sa m'a beaucoup encouragé ! Et je suis Hyper contente que ma fic vous plaise !  
**

**Biisouw**

**

* * *

  
**

_Non mais il est sérieux en plus ! Il croit que c'est en agissant comme ça qu'il m'aura mais il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! Non mais haut ! Et puis quoi encore ? Comment peut-il m'associer à toutes ces filles ! Rien que pour ça tu vas le payer Cullen, cette journée tu vas tellement souffrir que tu vas en devenir fou : opération Bella séduction …_

_-C'est ça Cullen … Bon on n'y va j'aimerais bien choisir ma robe moi aussi !!!_

POV EDWARD

Reprends toi Edward !

Oublie que vous n'êtes que deux dans un magasin ,oui vous avait bien lu nous ne sommes que deux parce que Swan ne voulait pas être dérangé par les folles qui s'extasient devant des vêtements qui ne leur irons même pas ! Donc il a suffit de faire jouer nos noms de famille et quelques billets et c'était dans la boite !(nda :Je sais pas si c'est possible mais on va dire que sa l'est, ndr: oui tkt c'est possible! ).

Et ne pense pas au faite qu'elle soit dans le cabine d'essayage en face de toi et qu'elle soit presque en sous-vêtements là maintenant devant toi . Contente toi de lui fermer cette putain de fermeture ! Non mais comment elle a fait pour coincer la fermeture éclair de cette robe c'est pas possible cette fille n'est vraiment pas normal.

Bella avait d'abord paradé dans le magasin en sous-vêtement parce que soit disant c'était plus pratique pour essayer les vêtements. Sauf que moins pratique pour ma santé mentale! J'avais cru avoir une attaque quand je l'ai vu à moitié habillé! Elle avait vraiment les formes parfaites comme je l'avais imaginer, et c'était rien de le dire.

**-Swan j'y arrive pas c'est coincé, essayes en une autre**

**-Non c'est celle la que je veux**

**-Pfft et ré-explique moi comment ta fait pour la coincer**

**-Bah je l'ais fermé... puis elle c'est coincé... j'en sais rien moi.**

**-Dis plutôt que tu voulais te retrouver coincer avec moi dans une cabine d'essayage**

**-Et pourquoi je ferais sa?**

**-Question débile ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi !**

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à moi avec son fameux sourire.

**-Non mais rappel le moi...**

Elle continue à se rapprocher .Je n'aime pas ça ,je n'aime pas ça du tout (nda : Harry potter 2 ron weasley. Ndr: ouai mon passage préféré, hihihi. Mais en anglais sa sonne mieux! ) Si elle continue je sais ce qu'il va arriver et elle sais ce qui va arriver ,sauf qu'elle ne veux pas qu'arrive ce je veux qu'il arrive et qui finira par arriver parce que c'est ce qui doit arriver! Enfin j'espère.( ndr; combien de personnes l'on relu pour comprendre la phrase?lol)

**-Tu devrais arrêter Swan !**

**-Arrêter quoi Cullen ? Je n'ai rien fait moi !**

Elle avance ses lèvres vers les miennes... enfin le moment que j'attendais depuis le début ,même si je trouve sa bizarre quelle cède comme ça...

_Merde Edward elle va t'embrasser tu va gagner le pari, te pose pas de question !_

Encore une fois ma conscience avait raison je devais en terminer avec elle comme sa, je perdrais tout les sentiments bizarres en ce qui la concerne et le sujet Swan serait définitivement clos. Donc elle continue de s'approcher... je sens son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et au moment où nos lèvres doivent se rencontrer elle... elle... recule et se met à rigoler ?! Elle se fout de moi là !

**-Tu te fous de moi là ?!**

**-Oui..Non...mais … Ta vraiment cru que .. ? Non**

Elle continue de rigoler! Cette fille va me rendre fou ! Elle n'a pas le droit de jouer avec moi je suis Edward Cullen toutes les filles me veulent et elle..aaargh !!

**-Sa t'amuse Swan ?! Hein !**

**-Bien sure que sa m'amuse ! C'est dingue comment on peut jouer avec toi Cullen**

**-Pfff tu parle de moi mais toi tu n'est pas mieux!**

**-Comment sa ?**

**-Mais arrête Swan tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi parce que tu dis que tu n'est pas comme les autres filles ! Mais c'est ce que tu est ! Peut-être que tu ne me cèderas pas mais tu la bien fais avec d'autres et tu sais quoi ? Ils étaient tous comme moi et toi pour eux tu n'étais qu'un joueet ! Et tu sais comment on les appelle les jouets comme toi ?..**

**-Cullen …**

**-On les appelle des putes .. tu n'es..**

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase elle me foutu un poing! Putain elle en n'a pas l'air mais elle en a de la force! Maintenant je vais me retrouver avec un œil au beurre noir !Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peut fort mais elle ma cherché . Après tout c'est de sa faute elle n'aurais pas du jouer avec moi. Et tout ces sentiments... j'avais jamais connu sa avant et maintenant dès que j'essaye d'aller voir ailleurs je vois qui ? Bella Swan Of course !

A quoi bon essayer, rien ne marche, c'est impossible de l'oublier! J'ai même essayé de la faire flancher mais non elle est plus dur que le marbre face a moi (ndr: j'adoooooooore cette expression ;P ). Pourtant elle en a eu des plus moches enfin c'est pas comme si j'étais moche ! C'est comme si quelque chose en moi la répugnait mais tout les hommes sont ou ont été comme ça et elle le sait très bien. Elle en a connu des hommes et j'en suis sur que jamais après la nuit un d'entre eux lui ai préparer le petit déjeuner ou même lui avoir donner son numéro de téléphone , alors pourquoi quand c'est moi elle ne veut pas? Hein ?! Elle se croit supérieure mais ce n'est pas le cas il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas une fille différente , c'est une fille parmi tant d'autres et que aucune fille ne joue avec Edward Cullen ! Et tant pis si sa lui fait mal.

Elle continuer de me fixer d'un regard impassible puis je vis une larme couler et sans un mot elle pointa du doigt le rideau signe que je devais sortir. Ce que je fis sans chercher mon reste . Mais même si Swan m'énervait au plus au point la voir pleurer m'as fait un pincement au cœur mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Après un moment elle sortit de la cabine puis d'une voix glacial :

**-C'est bon on peut y aller.**

**-Je te suis.**

Elle alla payer sa robe et elle pris la direction de la sortie. Je suivais ses pas jusqu'au moment où elle se stoppa net. J'avais faillis lui rentrer dedans.

**-Mais sa va pas j'ai faillit te rentrer dedans!**

**-Je vais oublier Cullen.**

Elle se retourna et plongea son regard chocolat remplis de sentiments que je ne pourrais déchiffrer. Non je n'étais pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

**-Ne m'insulte plus jamais de pute.**

**-Je .**

**-Non ! Je ne ..Juste tais-toi.**

**-Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.**

**-S'il te plait.**

Elle avait dis sa comme une supplication puis elle continua son chemin. Je ne pus que me taire. Je l'avais blesser et je le savais. Et là elle m'en voulait.

**- Tu sais, tu peux partir m'attendre quelque part ou dans la voiture . Tu n'est pas obliger de me suivre, je me débrouillerais très bien toute seule.**

Mais elle est inconsciente ! Elle ne veut tout de même pas que je la laisse toute seule dans un centre commercial et en plus qui lui est inconnu ?! Non pas que je m'inquiète pour elle ...enfin si un peu... mais sa jamais je ne lui avouerais.

**-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne connais même pas ce centre commercial . Tu n'est plus a Los Angeles.**

**-Et alors un centre commercial reste un centre commercial et puis c'est pas comme si tu t'en préoccupait ?**

_Si bien sure que si je m'en préoccupe !_

**-Non je m'en préoccupe pas mais Alice si , et si sa nouvelle ami ce fait kidnapper ou agresser je ne donne pas cher de ma peau!**

Non mais c'est vrai vous imaginer la scène

_OoOoOo Imagination d'Edward OoOoOo _

_-Edward Anthony Cullen !_

_La terre tremble , ses yeux lancent des éclairs , elle voit rouge _

_-Écoute Alice .._

_-Non je suis devenu sourde dès le moment où j'ai entendu que tu l'a laissé seul !Comment tu as pu... tu savais qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce centre commercial! Ici les gens ne sont pas les mêmes qu' en Californie !Je savais que tu n'avais pas de cœur ! Tu n'est Plus mon frère Edward... Je vais te réduire en bouillie..._

_OoOoOo Fin de l'Imagination d'Edward OoOoOo _

Je secouais la tête pour me chasser cette scène de ma tête, j'en avais des frisson rien qu'en y pensant.

**-Non Swan il est hors de question que je te laisse seul!**

**-Mais sa t'éviteras de te promener avec une pute.**

Aiie là sa fait mal . Comment je fait maintenant ? Je m'excuse et me ridiculise ?

**-Là n'est pas la question. Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule, c'est tout.**

**-Mais je vais juste acheter une paire de chaussures et des bijoux et puis je n'ai pas envie de rester avec toi.**

Ouch ! Elle a le don pour me faire mal elle ! C'est bon j'ai compris et je le regrette. Mai non je ne le dirais pas!

_Lâche..._

Et fier ! T'es qu'un gros con Edward.

**-Je te suis et c'est tout !**

Elle fis comme si je n'avais pas parler puis elle continua de marcher en direction de je ne sais où . Elle rentra dans un magasin et parla avec la vendeuse mais n'était plus du tout énervé. Elle était la Bella Swan que je connaissais enfin pas avec moi mais celle que je voyais avec les autres

Puis elle pris tout son temps mais je ne fis aucune remarque de peur de l'énerver encore plus . Puis elle acheta sa paire de chaussures et sortis du magasin toujours en faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Je pouvais encore supporter qu'elle m'insulte ou me frappe enfin tout sauf l'ignorance et elle le sais j'en suis sure ! C'est comme si j'étais en manque d'elle. C'est pas possible comment cette fille a un impact sur moi.

Elle rentra dans un magasin de bijoux hors prix, je n'en voyais l'importance vu qu'il n'était question que d'une soirée entre nous.

**-Tu sais Swan pas la peine d'en faire trop il n'y aura que nous.**

Elle ne daigna même pas me regarder ou même faire un hochement de tête rien.

_De l'ignorance _

L'ignorance .Qui a créée sa ?!

**-Bonjour je peux vous aider ?**

La voix du bouffon qui s'adressa à Swan me sortis de mes pensées.

**-Oui je suis sure que tu peux m'aider.** Dit elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Mais c'est quoi sa ? Elle nous fait quoi là? Elle ne va quand même pas ...

**-En quoi je peux t'aider la miss ?**

**-Bah en fait je voudrais un collier du style tapis rouge à Hollywood, qui va bien avec une robe rouge longue ? Tu vois?**

**-Bien sure que je vois.**

Bien sure qu'il voit! Il voit très bien sa poitrine, ses yeux ne l'ont pas quittés depuis tout à l'heure et

...et...elle ne dit rien!!

**-Bah alors tu me les montres?**

**-Oui . Et lui il est avec toi ?** Dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

**-Non.**

**-Oui ! **dis-je en même temps qu'elle.

Le pauvre il n'y comprenais rien, il était perdu.

**-Non je ne suis pas avec lui.**

**-OK bah suis moi alors !**

Puis il l'a pris par la taille et partit comme si je n'existait pas

_Encore_

Donc je me suis dis que c'était peine perdu puis je suis partis du magasin.

J'étais assis sur un banc en attendant qu'elle sorte ce qu'elle fit au bout de je ne sais combien de temps avec un sourire à atteindre ses cheveux. En passant devant elle continua son chemin vers la sortie. Aussitôt je me leva et la suivit.

Arriver au parking je lui ouvris la portière , bah oui je suis un gentleman ! Je pris ces affaires pour les ranger à l'arrière. A ma plus grande surprise elle ne dit rien puis s'assit à sa place . Le début du trajet se fit silencieusement un silence qui commençait à m'énerver.

_Encore et toujours son indifférence!_

Je me tourna vers elle décidé de crever l'abcès quittes à m'avouer vaincu je le ferais.

**-Écoute Swan j'en ai marre de tout sa je suis ..**

**-Edward !!!!!!!!!!**

Je me retourna et vis une voiture puis la seconde d'après, le trou noir ...

* * *

**Alors vos impressions ?**

**Bien?**

**Nul ?**

**Moyen ?**

**En tous cas j'éspère de pas vous avoir déçu !**

**Sinon vous avez regarder HOPE FOR HAITI ? Il y avait Rob LoL ! Il est génereux le Pattinson =) Et de même pour Taylor lautner ! Bon bah sinon Rob et sa barbe No Comment ..**

**Un Review ?  
**


End file.
